Pet Lovers To Lovers !
by SheinHime
Summary: The Title Says It All ! two Pet Lovers becomes a sweet Lovers !
1. Gloomy Reject !

All new Story ! :)) Enjoy

BTW Rein X Shade

After School

" B-B-Bright-s-s-sama . I-I" Rein came out of her mouth . obiously she wanted to confess but ..

" Im Sorry Princess Rein "

Rein was shocked

"If your Going to confess to me . But i already have somebody in my heart"

rein was ready to cry "prince bright . i-if you reject me t-then please tell who .who's that person that came first in you ?"

"if you want to know then i'll tell you " Bright went on the side of rein and said in a silent tone " the most pretty in my eyes who has pink hair . princess of sunny kingdom named Fine !"

Rein was shocked by his answer .Fine ?

Rein was speechless and runs away !

"Shade i know you're there " said bright in a suspicious tone for he know shade was listening to the sad conversation .

Shade just walks away . bright .. you - jerk

back 2 rein

after hearing bright speech she ran as fast as she can and went to the gym closet where no one was there .. she kept on crying . why - why those it have to be fine - of all many people - why her .

she cried and cried until she got satisfied . brush out all her marks of tears and went out of the closet .

then she went back to her room and stayed on her bed .

until Fine arrives . seeing her laying on her bed . Fine was very on good mood .

"Rein look what i got " Fine held four tickets out for going to the zoo .

rein didn't look at fine and stuffed more her face in her pillow .

"Rein , are you okay?" Fine was trying to look at rein's face and trying to move the pillow that was covering her face .

Finally Rein gave in "what is it you-" Fine was confused by her act and attitude . Finally Rein was calming in what are you doing this is Fine , Your one and only twin sister .

"Sorry Fine i just happen to have a bad mood "

"Its okay Rein " now she showed the Four tickets in her hand

"Where did you get this ?"

"well i won them as a prize "

"from where ?"

"well they had an eating contest at the market today soo-"

"so you won the first place "

Fine smiled .Yep this is where she is good at .

"so who are you planning to invite for this free two invitation "

"well i already ask Shade to come and Bright !"

Bright ! his coming ?

"Bright ?"

"yeah bright , why ?"

"uhh , nothin "

"okay our schedule is tomorrow " "since there is no class " (its friday this day by the way )


	2. Smile To Zoo !

Well here comes chapter 2 hope ya like it :)) !

Next Day !

Rein's Pov

OMG ! Its today .. what if i get embarrassed and walks back home ! i cant do it . i really cant .

I looked up the mirror seeing myself worried .

"Rein whats wrong ?" asked my cheerful sister Fine .

Can i really tell her ? no don't we'll start to fight if i say so .

"REIN!"

"N-N-Nothing much "

"Okay if you say so " "anyways lets go !"

"kay!"

we went out of our room and wait out side for shade and bright .

Finally we saw them . I was letting my self ignore bright .

"we're all set shall we go ?"

fine and shade nodded

We walked for about 15 minutes to reach the zoo

wow it was crowded

while bright was entertaining Fine by showing her a selection of stores .Hhhhmmppp !

Shade's Pov

well while bright was getting closer to Fine . I notice that Rein was acting Dull and Cold . She always looks down until .

"Ummmm bright , me and Rein are just going to look around , okay ?"

"sure , oh yeah be sure that you two wont be late to see the elephant show nehh ?"

"sure , what time ?"

"2:30"

"kay , we'll meet you there " "come on Rein , Lets go "

"aaaa - hhuu ? T-To where ?"

"Come on "

i dragged Rein far from the lovely atmosphere of bright and Fine . When we were separated from the two i asked Rein "why have that face ?"

Rein Looked at me with confusion "huh ? what do you mean ?"

"You look down lately , why ?"

"I-Its N-Nothing "

"you're not good on hiding feelings aren't you ""I SAID ITS NOTHING OKAY ? its no big deal "

huh ? she - she's mad ? since when she got this angry

"Okay if you say so "

we looked around the zoo to see the other animals. a guy offered us a food to feed a cute animal that was hanging on the plant ceiling . i got two food to feed the animal . i offered Rein to do it too .

"hey Rein " she looked at me while i was giving her the food .

"whats this for "

"just look " just then i went to feed the animal .

"see?"

Rein smiled with sparkling eyes .

"let me try it " then she fed the animal . finally , i saw your smile

we went off to see the other animals . and she was totally smiling

we went around for about 1 hour . until i saw my clock pointing the time .2:20

"Rein we need to go or we'll miss the elephant show "

i grabbed reins hand and run as fast as i can

"Shade ! slow down will ya "

as soon as we got there it was 2:29

we saw bright and fine waiting for us at the show entrance . Reins dull face came back again .

"ahh . there ya are . where have you been ? we've been waiting here all along . "

"at least the show didn't start yet "

"if you're not going to hurry it'll start in a few seconds .

We entered the show and sat there .


	3. A Sad Return !

Rein's Pov

So we Four went to see the elephant show !

fine and shade are sitting in my both sides while bright was sitting in fine's side ! but i don't really care

it was kinda fascinating to see a well trained elephant do there trick !

"Cool" me and fine shouted

after a while we all heard a strange noisy . wait an elephant shout .

it was sad to see a guy getting a rope by slapping it to the elephant !

i cant help by staring at it . i just felt sorry for the elephant !

"certainly not Cool"

Fine's Pov

I saw my sister Rein staring at the whole incident with a sad face .

I tried to cheer her up and not let her see the thingy there !

"h-hey Rein look the elephant over that way its doing a good trick . look !"

"yeah right . cool huh" . certainly she didn't look at that way that i was pointing .

She kept on staring at the bad scene .

after the show had finished we went to lovely restaurant which seems that Reins was on diet . how can she eat just a peace of bread in a cool restaurant and saying that she is already full ! is bread really heavy this days ? Or she was not on the mood to eat ? whats wrong with her this days ?

Rein's Pov

After we ate we went home already ..

then fine and i watched a comedy show trying to past time ..

Fine was already at it with a continuous laughs ..

"hhahahahahahhahahahha . Rein did you see that . sh-she ahahahahahaha "

obviously my mind was out of that room ..

"Rein?"

I looked at the time . it was getting late .

"Its Late already lets go to sleep "

Fine's Pov

Late ? but its just 5:30 yet ..

and the show isn't done yet !

"Fine!"

"ohh alright , I'm coming"

i turned of the tv and went to our room and prepeared for a sleep !


End file.
